Gaurds Down
by HarleyQuinnandPuddin
Summary: ( Has rape in it) That's why it's RATED M SO You've been WARNED!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guyz! So this is a ONE SHOT story! Someone requested this!**

 **Dont worry** ** _THIS IS NOT CANON TO: The Never Ending Story :))_**

* * *

I walked down the Arkham hallways to the session room. I Have been treating the Joker for 3 months. I walk in to see his eyes following my every move. " Goodmorning Mr J." I tell him as I see him smile. " Tell me. Is it really a good morning?" He asks me as I look up at him.

" Well-" I say as he interrupts me. " I haven't seen the outside for months doc." He tells me as I frown. " So Mr J , Let's talk about your childhood." I ask him plainly as he frowns. " But I wanna talk about you." He tells me in a pouty mood. He's been doing this for months now. The _flirting and wanting to talk about my lifestyle._

" Mr J. It's unprofessional." I tell him. I could see the anger radiating off of him.

" I don't follow rules doc." He tells me.

" Now tell me _Harley girl..._ How was it to cope with the death of your parents." He asks me as I look up shocked. " H..How do you know about that?" I ask him. " Oh I have my ways and people _Harley..._ " He says growling my name seductivly. Anger radiating off me.

" You seem to know much about me Mr Joker." I tell him not bothering to pronounce his name the way he wanted me to. " Oh that I do.. Your just so interesting." He tells me.

" Have you ever acted this way to your last Doctor?" I ask him. He glares at me confused. " In what way?" He asks me. " I mean with Dr. Silversun. Your sexual remarks. Yknow before you killed her?" I tell him.

" Oh no.. She wasn't interesting , like you." He tells me.

* * *

When I walk into my office after the hour session with the Joker I notice a flower on my desk. ' Can't wait to see you in a while -J ' it read. We had another session in and hour.

I put my suitcase down by this time it was 30 minutes into my break before I had to see the Joker again. I walk out the room to go to jokers cell with the note in my hand. " Unlock the door." I tell the gaurd as he nods and unlocks it.

Joker looks my way and sits up. " Hey Doc!" He tells me. " Care to tell how this got in my Office?" I ask him as he grins showing his grill.

" Easy. I put it there. Ya like?" He asks me. " I do. But , this is unprofessional." I state. " How?" He asks me. " This is over Doctor-Patient boundaries." I tell him.

" I told ya doc. I don't follow rules." He tells me. I sigh. " I know ya don't Mr J." I tell him.

After that conversation we had 5 minutes until they bring him to the session room. So I left and began my walk to the room.

When I go in I sit down and wait looking at my watch. Just in time to hear the door open and the Joker being brought in.

" Good evenin Mr J." I tell him. He walks over with a big smile on his face as if he were waiting for a suprize.

I bring cards on the table. " We're gonna play a game. Word Association." I state as he looks at me.

" I'll start." I tell him.

" Lunge."

" Jump."

" Straddle."

" Pin."

" Sex." I sigh at the word.

" Longing."

" Rape." I say blandly.

" You."

I stare up at shock at his saying. I back out of my chair as he stands up and his jacket falls off. " How the hell did you get out!?" I say. " I could get out of anything doc." He tells me.

Then he lunged at me.

" Mr J. Please get off of me." I say as he straddles me.

" No." He states as he kisses my exposed neck.

He grabs my skirt and takes it off easily sliding my underwear off to the side.

I struggle in his hold. He chuckles deeply. " I'm gonna fuck you hard.." He tells me. " No.." I say crying.

He takes his Arkham sweats off and comes back down. I feel his rock hard erection at my entrance.

I go to say something but scream as he forces himself in me. When I screamed he covered my mouth with his hand. He goes to whisper in my ear. " No one will hear you.." I struggle but stop when he slams into me having me cry out in pain and scream again.

He slams into me harder this time to the hilt.

After minutes of torture I feel him cum in me and I shudder in pure disgust.

He gets up and puts his clothes back on.

" Thanks for the release toots. I really needed it." He tells me.

I get up and put my clothes on and leave the session holding the tears in my eyes until I get to my office and I turn into a sobbing mess.

What was I gonna do?

 _Change Patients?_

 _No I can't just let him go..._

I stop thinking for a moment and cry harder.


	2. Chapter 2

**3 months later (when Harleen became Harley):**

"P..Puddin?" I ask as I see him pacing around the room angrily. I woke up when I heard his footsteps pacing the room.

He doesn't answer me. " Mistah J?" I say. No answer. " Puddin please. What's wrong?" I ask. Still no answer. Anger slowly boils in me. " You don't have to be rude Yknow!" I say clearly regretting.

His head snaps towards me and he slowly stalks towards me. " What was that?" He asks. " I..I.. You heard me!" I say stuttering but keeping my ground from fear.

" Sometimes that pretty little mouth just gets you in trouble..." He says. I don't say anything , I turn to go back to sleep to have him grab my ankle and pull me towards him.

" Let go of me!" I tell him.

He chuckles and unbuttons his pants. " N..No not again." I say with tears in my eyes remembering the first time he did this.

" Sorry Harls I need this release and you need to learn a lesson." He tells me. I find this my only solution , while he's distracted I could run. I get up and run to the door. It's locked. _Shit._

He's too quick and he grabs me by the waist and puts me above his shoulder.

" Stop!" I yell clearly crying at that point. He throws me on the bed and crawls over to me. At that moment I tighten my thighs together only to have him pry them open.

He rips my shirt off leaving me naked. He leans down and whispers , " Im gonna fuck you till you bleed." I whimper and he chuckles.

Before I know it he's in me and pounding hard. I scream only to have him stick his tongue down my throat. I try to pry him off of me but that only makes him fuck me harder.

I feel something in me rip and I look at him with wide eyes. I look down and see blood. _I'm bleeding!_ I cry but he chuckles. He pounds into me harder.

He takes his hand and squeezes by breast and I whimper. " Shh shh...don't cry." He tells me.

" Stop please..." I say weakly through exhaustion.

But he doesn't he keeps going. I could tell he's reaching his climax.

He pounds in me and he cums.

He gets off of me and I go to get up only to have him shove me down again. " Uh uh Daddy ain't down yet." He tells me as he forces to fingers into me.

It hurts so much. I whimper when he goes back and forth.

He pulls them out and I whimper.

He pats me on the cheek. " I really needed that. Thanks Harls." He says as he walks into the bathroom.

I pass out on the bed.


End file.
